ego you
by Ghoster.Z
Summary: Of course she wouldn't forget him, of course she still loved him. “Didn’t she tell you? She’s marrying the Hyuga boy.”


**Ego You**

**By Ghoster.Z**

-

-

-

_don't let me go_

we're falling apart  
and coming together again and again  
we're coming apart  
but we hold it together  
hold it together, together again

don't let me go,

_-Never say Never, The Fray-_

**who**

When he makes his long awaited return, he isn't being carried on the back of Naruto, bloody and bruised up. He's handcuffed and surrounded by ANBU. There are six forming a tight circle around him and three other people. She knows who they are, Team Hawk or Snake or whatever stupid animal he named them after. Naruto is smiling like usual in the front, battered with multiple scratch wounds and deep cuts all over his tattered body. Kakashi and Sai are at the sides, neither one hold any expression on their tired faces.

She's not at the front of the crowd like everyone expects her to be. While his old and faithful fangirls wait with hopeful eyes and undying love in their minds, she is in the back. Because of her height, she has to stand on a block to get a better view, despite wearing high heel boots. So she's easier to spot, especially with that pink hair of hers. There is no excitement in her eyes, only hope and worry. She's worried for her boys and wants them back home where it is safe.

The minute she sees that bright orange jacket and golden blonde hair, she makes a dash for it, pushing past anyone that gets in her way.

He sees this and automatically assumes she's running to him and she rolls his eyes. Seven years and she still hasn't really changed. She still loves him, wants him like the stupid, selfish little girl she'll always be. When he sees that look in her eyes however, he stops breathing for a few seconds and wonders what happened. They aren't bright or lively like they used to be, they're sad and filled with anxiety. Was she really that worried for him?

Karin takes notice of this and frowns, both at him and the pink haired girl running towards them. She knew about her infatuation towards her old teammate and always resented the pink haired medic for it. Wait until she finds out how much her lover has changed, wait until she find out how he's moved on and is now bedding her. A smug smirk appears on her face at just the thought of seeing her get crushed.

But before either of them could say or think anything else, said medic jumps into Naruto's arms and buries her head in his shoulder, stunning the world. He pulls her tight against him, wrapping his large arms around her tiny waist. She's so tiny it looks like she could be swallowed up by the embrace. She reluctantly pulls back and smiles brightly at him. A smile she used to shine at _him_.

What was going on?

She runs to Kakashi and hugs him too, but does not do the same to Sai. Instead, she bows to him as he returns the gesture. They all keep walking and she doesn't even spare _him_ a glance when she returns to the front, next to Naruto. She's going on and on about how the fox boy should have taken better care of himself and to not be so reckless. She also mentions that Hinata will be waiting for him at Ichiraku's tonight.

She still doesn't look at him.

_Why won't you look at me…Sakura?_

**what**

He finds out she's not only head doctor, but also the top ANBU medic _and_ part of the interrogation team. As he sits in the wooden chair with his hands tied behind his back, he finally looks up at the three scowling faces glaring down at him. One of these faces happens to be hers, but she doesn't show her anger. Her eyebrows are furrowed together, but that's just about it. Her arms are crossed over her chest as she stands next to Ibiki and a woman with blood crimson hair.

Her hair is longer, reaching just past her chest. She's grown up, a little taller, defiantly fuller. She has hips, breasts, and an ass. He can't help noticing this; he is a male of course. A male who had recently discovered hormones and started having sex. But while his eyes freely roam her body and his thoughts is elsewhere but here, the woman with the red hair steps down and back hands him across the face. The sound is loud and reverberates off the stone walls.

"You bitch!" Karin snarls.

She turns to her and does the same. A whimper escapes her mouth as her glasses fly across the room.

"Yuurei, that's enough." Sakura speaks solemnly, Ibiki nods once in agreement.

"Will you be dealing with them then?" the crimson one speaks.

"Yes."

"Do your worst." She steps back up as Sakura steps down.

Her eyes are on Karin first, they travel to Suigetsu, Juugo, and finally; Sasuke.

"You all…have a lot of nerve."

The interrogation begins, and Sakura is most cruel. She sticks two nails into Suigetsu's legs and attaches jumper wires to them. As he screams in pain, she flicks the electricity switch, he howls in agony. The ANBU who stand watch are frozen in fear and shock. Yuurei smirks and Ibiki bites back his laughter. They can't see it, but she's hurting inside and wishes everything were back to normal.

It's Juugo's turn and instead of being electrocuted, he's being burnt down. She pours some type of medical acid onto his skin that causes it to sizzle and melt. The smell of burning flesh fills the air and it makes him gag. They want answers, and they won't stop until they get them. She pours more on him when he switches into the killer mode of his and she smacks him across the head. No one else can hear her, but she whispers an apology into his ear.

Sasuke stares at her with horror. What happened? Where did the fragile, peace-loving, bubbly little girl he used to know? Who is this monster that took her place?

_She died, and I came along. Deal with it._

Her lithe body moves to Karin and she stands in front of her, looking down at the woman like she's mocking her. The red head struggles, she screeches and thrashes, but she can't get away. No one can, when they're in the lair of the dragon, no one escapes. Sakura crosses her arms over her chest and sighs, already feeling a headache coming on.

"Don't make this harder than it already is, just answer our questions and we won't be forced to use rip it out of you."

"You stupid fucking whore! You stupid bitch!"

"Watch your mouth woman." Yuurei growls.

"You're just jealous Sasuke-kun's with me and not you!"

Surprisingly, she does not lash out at the annoying woman sitting in front of her. Instead, she only smirks and shakes her head, almost condescendingly. Her viridian eyes narrow and she leans down until she's nose to nose with Karin. She grips the arms of the chair so tightly they start creaking and all is silent.

"You know, a couple years ago I would have killed you for saying that. But now, I really don't care. Even if you marry him, I wouldn't do a thing. He's not the only person who's changed."

She grabbed a fist full of hair and threw her head back.

"Now, are you going to talk, or will I have to squeeze it out of you?"

**when**

Yuurei slaps a tracking bracelet around all their wrists and hands the key over to Sakura. She twirls it around her fingers before stuffing it into her pockets. Ibiki proceeds to tell them the rules of their punishment and probation. They are all to remain in the village for the next five years and aren't allowed take a single step outside these walls unless they want ANBU on their asses. After their sentence is fulfilled, they may be considered a _D-rank_ mission.

As they all turn to part ways, Sasuke looks over his shoulder to see Sakura still speaking with Ibiki and Yuurei. She nods her head, completely engulfed with the conversation that she doesn't even realized he's staring at her. She looks so serious, and her words still haunt him.

_He's not the only person who's changed_.

He was expecting her to run into his arms and instantly forgive him, cry and wail that she'll always love him no matter what. Then they'll get married and have lots of children. But it seems the tables have turned. She's the one ignoring him now; she's the one with the cold face and the attitude of an ice queen. There are so many things left unsaid, and he wants to speak with her. However, Karin's arms instantly wrap themselves around his and tug him away. She's going on about helping him with his clan restoration, but he doesn't hear anything. He's still looking at Sakura, and wondering if she's thinking of him right now.

Ibiki leaves and Yuurei turns to Sakura with a smile on her face.

"So Sakura, how are things going with tall, dark, and brooding?"

She giggles, "Neji-kun's still on his mission. He won't be back for another couple days."

What? This can't be happening, he must have heard wrong. _Neji-kun?!_ Since when the hell was he _Neji-kun?_ Did this mean she has finally given up on him and moved on to another man already? Sure, seven years is a long time, but…she said she loved him. She said she'd wait for him and do anything to be with him. Has she forgotten her promise? It was at that moment, when Sasuke finally realized what a fool he was.

Later that night, Naruto takes everyone out to Ichiraku for a celebration dinner. Kakashi is still reading that perverted orange book as he sits next to Sai and Naruto is at the head of the table with a big grin on his face. Sakura arrives a couple minutes late after her shift at the hospital ends and walks into the restaurant with a brilliant glow surrounding her. Sasuke still can't take her eyes off of her, though he is trying. He doesn't want to look at her, feeling a little angry and betrayed. In all actuality, he knew he didn't have a right to feel this way; he was the one who severed ties with them after all. He shouldn't be surprised with her moving on, in fact, he should be thrilled.

Karin sees her and scowls, tightening her hold on him even more. But Sakura merely smiles and sits across from the pair, hands tucked underneath her arms. While Naruto goes on about his meeting with the council to become the Rokudaime (it's official, his induction will be two months from now), Sakura finally looks up at Sasuke, and it feels like the whole world has stopped moving. He's lost in sea of viridian, unable and unwilling to get out.

"How long have you two been together?"

Before he can answer, Karin does, "Four years." She sneers.

"Wow, same with me and Neji-kun."

It irks him when she says the Hyuga's name so affectionately. No one is allowed that honor except him.

"But we've been known each other for six!"

"Congratulations."

Suddenly, Kakashi lowers his book and turns to his former student, "Speaking of congrats, I haven't given you mine yet. Congratulations Sakura."

Sasuke quirks and eyebrow.

"Didn't she tell you? She's marrying the Hyuga boy."

Someone had loaded a pistol, and shot him through the heart.

"…when?" It was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"We haven't really decided yet," She's looking at him with a calm expression, "But it'll either be in the winter or spring. I'm aiming for spring, that's when the cherry blossoms are in bloom."

He can only nod and watch her turn back to their former sensei and listen to her talk about the wedding.

**where**

She's sitting in the park, under a tree with orange and yellow leaves. Her back is to him, so she doesn't see him approaching her. He's quite and doesn't want to disturb her thinking, but he wants to reach out and touch her soft skin. She's been haunting his mind all night, images of her smiling and crying face bursts into his head like fireworks. Nothing he does seems to make the pain go away, so he must confront it.

When he accidentally steps on a branch and it cracks, she swivels her body to the side and sees him walking to her. She can only offer a weak smile before turning back around, staring up into the evening sky. He stops at her side, noticing there is plenty of space for him to sit down, but doesn't make a move. Sakura must have senses his hesitation because she started laughing.

"I won't hate you if you sit next to me."

He takes a seat next to her, and it seems rather odd. The tides have turned, now he's the one feeling awkward and uncertain while she's more confident and stronger than ever. And for the life of him, she still can't say anything. He was always good at staying silent, never speaking to anyone and just keeping everything to himself. Emotions and Uchiha's don't mix very well, so it was difficult to tell her what he desperately needed to say.

_Please don't marry him._

"We're going to have our wedding at the old park we used to go to. The trees will be so beautiful, and I want everything to be perfect."

That's when he looks down and he sees the sparkling ring on her finger. The band is platinum with white diamonds, and the center is a pink tear drop shaped diamond. She did deserve the best; she did deserve the perfect wedding. So why did he feel the need to take it all away from her? She waited, she scarified, and she bled for him. But the only thing he gave in return was even more heartbreak and tears. He was surprised she hadn't screamed at him or tried to kill him.

She looked so sad every time her eyes fell on him.

"Will you come?"

He heard a bit of desperation in her voice.

"Hn."

A smiled played across her lips. He was still that arrogant little boy from all those years ago.

"…yes."

Her hand timidly comes towards him and rests on top of his.

"Thank you."

**why**

He couldn't stand it any longer; he couldn't just sit back and watch the only person he truly ever cared for slip away from him. He didn't want to fall into the black abyss again; the air he tried to breathe in was vanishing. She was walking down a path he could not follow.

It was on the eve of her wedding and she was heading towards Ino's house for a small party her friends were throwing for her. He caught her off guard, one hand wrapped around her wrists and another covering her mouth. She screamed and struggled, trying to pull away from him. But he's stronger; he always was and always will be. She's pulled into the darkness, into the back alley where there is little light and no one around to see.

"Sakura," He breathes heavily into her ear.

She stops squirming and is frozen into shock, her eyes are wide as they look into those mesmerizing red orbs. She used to have dreams about them, but now they're nothing but figments of her imagination. Even now, when they're all so real, she can't help but wonder if this is really happening or if it's all in her head. Her body slightly relaxes and he takes his hand off her mouth.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"I can't let you do this."

"What're you talking about?"

"You. Can't. Marry. Him."

Her eyes narrow and all fright and nervousness disappear.

"You can't tell me what to do, I love him and I _will_ marry him."

"But you love me too, right?"

She stops talking and her eyes become watery. Biting her bottom lip, she tried her best to keep herself strong and not break down in front of him. He's hurt her in more ways than one, and now, when she finally has a chance at happiness, he's trying to take it away from her. Despite how hard she's tried, through the pain and the sorrow, she still can't bring herself to hate him. Deep down, she will always love this Uchiha.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Her voice is cracking and it is soft.

"…I can't, even if I wanted to I can't."

Lowering her head, she can't bring herself to look him in the eyes. They're too powerful and angry.

"Sakura, look at me."

He cups her chin and lifts her head; the tears are staring to fall.

"You have Karin, what do you want from me?"

"She isn't _you_; she doesn't have your smile, your face, or your voice. She doesn't love me like you do."

"You always said my love was annoying."

"It is."

It's annoying because when he doesn't want it, she still gives it to him. It's annoying because it's always there, rubbing in his sneering face. It's annoying because it remind him of all the things he could have had but threw away. It's annoying because…when he finally wants it, needs it...she's giving it to someone else. And all he has left is her hate and her tears.

"Sasuke…"

He leans in and touches his forehead with hers.

"…I hate how much I love you."

Their lips meet, and it's the sweetest thing he's ever tasted. While Karin's womanly flavor was a mixture of spice and tang, Sakura was pure innocence. She was sweet, delectable, and untainted. The smell of strawberries and cream reached his senses, enticing and capturing him whole. He's hungry and he wants more. His arms snake their way around her tiny waist and press her closer to him until he feels every curve of her body. Her hands entangle themselves into his hair, deepening the kiss with much urgency. She opens her mouth for him and his tongue immediately enters her mouth, tasting everything with animalistic need. Their bodies mesh together perfectly, two broken pieces to a puzzle that will never be solved.

He pushes her against the wall and lifts her up so that her legs wrap around his waist. She can feel his desire, his will is shattering, and it takes every moral inch and fiber to not take her right then and there. In the back of his mind, he's smiling, because he knows that no matter where she goes; he'll always have a part of her with him.

His hands are already under her shirt, touching what he thought was silk. Her skin is so soft and delicate, it glows underneath his fingers. He wants to see more, wants to be inside her soft flesh, wants to take her far away where no one can find them. But before he could go anymore, she pulls away and stops him. There is sadness in her eyes and disappointment in his. He brings her down and lets her go; kissing her one last time before those lips become someone else's.

This was supposed to be the part where they never talk to each other again, where they walk separate way and not look back. But she's better than that, her heart would never allow her to do such a cruel thing. She's too kind for her own good, always smiling despite the pain. Even when she's dying inside, she's happy. She loves him, she will always love him. But she won't be _with_ him. There is another, and it is he whom she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

And because he loves her just as much, he will let her go.

**Fin**

-

-

-

Well it's kind of stupid, but I was in the mood to write a one shot. Because I haven't done those in a while.

You know what the funny (or in my case sad) thing is? My older sister is **just** like Karin (ugh I really hate her haha), minus the whole fangirl thing. They're both annoying, obnoxious, and loud as hell. Cept my sister actually has a brain in that skull of hers and she isn't freakishly obsessive over a guy. But still, they have enough similarities to make me suffer.

**R & R thanks!!**


End file.
